1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having a positioning device.
2. Description of Related Art
High density electrical connectors are widely used in more and more electrical products due to rapid development of electronic industry. The connector generally comprises a plurality of terminals mounted on a housing and a positioning device to ensure that the plurality of terminals are accurately soldered to appointed pads or traces of a printed circuit board (PCB).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,692,912, 5,947,769, 5,957,705 respectively discloses an electrical connector with such a positioning device. The positioning device is a plate like and defines four rows of through holes arranged at predetermined intervals. A plurality of terminals has tails extending out of the housing and bending downwardly. The positioning device is assembled onto the insulating housing along a bottom-to-top direction and the terminal tails are inserted into corresponding through-holes of the positioning device. However, the through-holes of the positioning device are not easy to aim at the tails especially the tails are curving or slant. Hence, a new design which can solve the problem is required.